Portable consumer products, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. For example, the vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing vibrating system feedback while receiving an incoming call, or used in a portable multi-media player for providing haptic feedback.
A typical vibrating motor includes a shell and a vibrating module received in the shell, however, an assembly between the vibrating module and the shell is somewhat complicated and therefore may reduce assembly efficiency and assembly accuracy of the vibrating motor. Furthermore, performance of the vibrating motor may also be impacted.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.